kekkai_sensenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Hummer
|jname = ドグ・ハマー＆デルドロ・ブローディ |rname = Dogu Hamā & Derudoro Burōdi |status = Alive |age =23 (Dog- Born July 23rd). 35 (Deldro- January 10th). |gender = Male |affiliations = Libra |relatives = |anime debut = Episode 1 (Brody&Hummer) Episode 5 (Dog & Deldro) |manga debut = |seiyuu = Doug: Miyano Mamoru (anime) Deldro: Fujiwara Keiji (anime) |Abilities = Forms a Shape-Shifting, Strong and Durable Exoskeleton Through the Use of His (Their) Blood}}Dog Hummer & Deldro Brody (ドグ・ハマー＆デルドロ・ブローディ, Dogu Hamā & Derudoro Burōdi) is a Libra member consisting of two men in one body. Dog Hummer is a handsome man who had his blood replaced with the liquefied body of the serial killer and "bad boy" Deldro Brody. Brody can materialize as a gigantic living armor that surrounds Hummer known as Brody&Hummer, granting him immense physical strength. The two are often kept sealed away in the deepest part of Hellsalem's Lot's largest prison, but are sometimes called up to aid Libra in dire situations. Appearance Dog has the appearance of a slim, dark skinned man in his late 30s. His attire consists of a long sleeved white shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbow. He wears blue skinny jeans and his shoes are white and light purple. Deldro ,before being liquefied, had the appearance of a tall slim grey demon-like creature. The bottom half of his face was black with light blue lips. Now he is blood red substance. As Brody&Hummer he transforms into a gargantuan red and black demon with beaty yellow eyes. Although the body itself is an exoskeleton so Dog's body remains intact. Personality Dog is seen to be overly ecstatic and optimistic about nearly everything to the point where other characters question him. His very polite and carefree personality matched with his good looks are what makes him so popular. Deldro is the exact opposite of Dog: he is pessimistic, crude, and was said to be cold-blooded and ruthless before he was forcibly injected into Dog's body to become his blood. Since becoming Dog's blood, Deldro seems to have mellowed out a bit as he shows concern whenever Dog's antics might endanger his real body when they become Brody&Hummer. Together their personalities don't clash as much as it would seem; rather, both keep each other in check and think of the best possible solutions to a problem. Plot Deldro was formerly the boyfriend of Aligura, who loved his personality but felt his looks left something to be desired. Dog soon caught her eye with his "perfect" looks and personality. She sought to combine the two to be the ideal man. She crushed Deldro until he was turned into a liquid, then removed all the blood from Dog's body and replaced it with the liquified form of Deldro. It is assumed that sometime that after this occurred, Libra made the decision to lock the both of them up due to Deldro's past actions and volatile personality. Power & Abilities : This ability allows Dog to use his blood to create a powerful exoskeleton armor that provides him with immense strength and durability. Dog is able to poke his head out of the exoskeleton (though this is shown to be dangerous in certain situations and slightly difficult to do) to communicate more personally with other members of Libra. * : This allows Deldro to form his hand into a giant, hardened crimson fist. * * Trivia *In the official Dark Horse translation of the manga his name was localized to Doug Hammer. *Brody&Hummer's abilities and appearance is similar to the Marvel character Venom, who has similar abilities. *To a greater extent Brody&Hummer relationship (Brody living in Hummers bloodstream) is similar to that of Marvel villian Carnage who was apart of its hosts Cletus Cassidy blood and shares Brodys now crimson appearance Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Libra